


Old Spies

by ODeorainFan2150



Series: The Townhouse [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana talking spy stuff, Details of Moira in Overwatch, F/F, Gen, Slight spoiler in the tags, giving gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODeorainFan2150/pseuds/ODeorainFan2150
Summary: Moira returns home to find an old friend has invited herself in





	Old Spies

Moira has an uninvited guest - one she knows all too well.

-

For Moira, the house in Dublin was a getaway. It was a place unknown to almost all, somewhere she could escape the pressures of Oasis’s bureaucracy and the stress of working for Talon. Which is why, upon returning from giving a talk to the Trinity College donors, finding the front door open was a bad sign.

Her evening attire hadn’t been planned for a possible fight but she still had a few tools she could use. Opening her handbag she slid a frame over her right hand, activating it with a slight purple glow. It should be enough juice to start draining an attacker and was better than waltzing in there with nothing. She peeked through the small gap before shadow stepping across the open hall.

Inside, everything seemed still. The security box on the wall showed green across the board so assumedly it had been disabled. Moira was more concerned about the lack of barking or movement from her dog and so continued to creep through her own house, pausing only to close and lock the front door.

The kitchen was dark, lit only from the ambient lights of the city with long shadows from the patio stretching across the floor. All the doors seemed closed, so the intruder had either fled through the front door or was still inside. Dougal was curled up on his bed, fast asleep and obviously drugged. Satisfied he’d be alright, Moira raised her purple glowing hand and moved onwards.

Before taking the stairs to the rest of the house she paused. Her rig was still in the basement. If she went and collected it, it would be a better source of power for her draining ability, but that would require opening up the lab - a security barrier she wasn’t willing to break while someone was possibly still in the house.

On the top floor, she saw it - the attic door. Someone was in her study, home of all her personal and professional secrets. For a moment, her mind flashed to the photos on her desk but soon straightened itself out. Carefully, she pushed the door and almost crawled her way into the room, finding cover next to the desk quickly. The room was dark, with only the light of the full moon casting shadows around the edges of the space.

Before she could react, a dart flew from the depths of the shadow, hitting Moira in the arm. Immediately she could feel the tranquiliser spreading through, making her limbs feel heavier and heavier. She snapped the dart out of her arms and started reaching for the medical kit on her desk. Maybe she had something to counteract it before it would kick in fully...

A voice, familiar to Moira with a foreign accent came out of the darkness. “Nice try doctor but it seems your teacher still has the upper hand this time”. A figure then stepped into the moonlight.

“You” Moira spat, finally seeing who had shot her. Before she could say anything else she passed out.

Now standing in the light, Ana Amari just smiled. Holstering the dart gun, she began to drag the gangly doctor up onto a chair.

\---

When Moira awoke she could tell she was in trouble. Any Overwatch agent in her house was a cause for concern but the presence of Ana Amari could be dynamite. The old jackal was full of tricks - she’d probably have already found the retinal scanner and be looking for ways to break through it. Testing her bindings, she could feel plasticuff holding her arms against her office chair. This was not a hopeless situation but breaking out wasn’t going to be easy.

Before she could do anything, the smell of tea began to waft up the stairs. Obviously, Ana had found the kitchen to her liking and prepared her usual sweet tea. The smell pulled old memories to the forefront of Moira’s brain - arguing over project work and funding problems, the long quiet evenings with a chessboard between them and then that fateful day as Moira was fired from Overwatch, signing legal papers in her office. Moira shook her head before looking up to see Ana staring back. 

She was certainly older, her dark hair now turned white and tied up in a braid. Widowmaker’s handy work was hidden behind a patch but the other eye was still sharp like a hawk’s, boring into her. With teacup in one hand and chair in the other, Ana sat down and begun to talk to Moira, more like a tutor explaining the mistakes she had made in an essay than a covert operative who had managed to break in.

“Interesting choice, using my old aide-de-camp as the caretaker of this place. He certainly knows how to keep quiet about his new line of work but leaving a key lying around marked with your name on was a rookie mistake.”

As Ana continued, talking about security measures, Moira again began to regress in her mind. She felt like she had when she’d first joined Overwatch, Ana sat behind her desk grilling her on counter-intelligence techniques and how best to avoid unwanted attention. After all, Overwatch couldn’t afford someone trying to steal their greatest minds.

“Interesting to see you’d wiped ownership records off the Overwatch database, I presume with the help of your Mexican partner in crime. Your defences in the house were also formidable until I took out the main server stack. Clever to run your basement lab’s security off a network inside the protected area though, that would have required more than a night’s work”

Moira’s brain continued to delve back in time. Captain Amari discussing weaponizing Angela’s nanobots for use in her rifle. The shouting match between the two friends had taken hours, only ending when both sides had worn themselves out. Moira had always found Ana to have an unusual moral code - the ends might justify the means but there were lines she wouldn’t cross. Ana lived in the moral grey zone. For all her faults, Moira admired her code of honour even if it did limit her creativity.

Ana’s analysis continued “You even managed to move like the old days. Nice to see shadow step working properly rather than just a prototype. I guess the lack of biotic energy supply limited its uses? Your rig presumably is somewhere in the house. Perhaps behind the wine bottle sensor in the cellar, hmm?”

Moira now saw herself training for field operations, first as a combat medic and then later with Blackwatch. Sparring sessions with Jessie, learning the art of moving silently with Genji. All the while, Ana was watching from the observation platform, passing remarks to Gabe to help direct training. It shouldn’t have mattered but Ana felt less like a superior and more like a mentor, filling in the gaps of the trade that a geneticist wouldn’t have learned. Sessions on the range, as well as surveillance work,  had been with Ana, with the doctor seeing more and more about how the sharp end of the business was done.

Back in the modern day, Ana was still talking to her. “I always said, you could have been a great field agent but all that genetics work got in the way. But you have always been focused on your own goals. I presume Talon is just another means to an end?” Ana sipped her tea and shifted slightly in her chair “Would you still be at Overwatch if it hadn’t imploded? Or were you already looking for a way to carry on taking more risks?”

Moira laughed, overtaken with how absurd this whole situation was. “Should I be wearing that beret on my desk, Ana? It feels like I’m back in Geneva with you lecturing me while I sit in a chair doing nothing. Why are you here? Why break in and gloat and think back about days gone by?”

There was a pause while Ana sipped her tea. Suddenly she stood up, walking towards the desk. “I’m here to remind you that no matter where you go, no matter what hole you dig yourself into, I can find you, One day I might even come to get rid of you if I feel you’ve gone too far.”

The sniper paused looking at the photo on Moira’s desk. A small amount of sadness clouded her good eye as she looked at Angela and Moira together on the shore of the lake in Switzerland. That photo, Moira cursed, that should have been put away.

“But I’m also to celebrate two of my best friends finding happiness together. I presume the ring Miss Ziegler keeps around her neck is the twin of the one you have under your shirt? You two were always close but to see you married is truly a delight. Although I do worry about how well you two work together. Even I can see the drive behind our Angel’s eyes.” She looked back at Moira. “Sometimes I wonder if she held you back while you were at Overwatch or was gently pushing you to try more and more.”

Returning the photo to its place on the desk, Ana returned to her chair. Reaching down to the bag that sat next to her, she carefully pulled out a box made of a dark wood. The top was inlaid with golden Arabic script, standing in contrast to the deep shade of the surface. She placed it gently between them, carefully brushing the dust off it before waiting to see Moira’s response.

“I’d had this made for you and Angela before I... disappeared. Took me a little longer to recover than planned and I think the shopkeeper had almost given up hope of seeing it collected” Ana pushed it closer to Moira. “Think of it as a delayed wedding present… for both of you.”

Ana stood up, her empty cup returned to its saucer. After collecting her things, she turned back to look at Moira still tied to the chair. “I’m sure you remember how to get out of those plasticuffs. It was always a party trick you seemed to enjoy using. It’s been pleasant to see you again Moira, hopefully, one day we can meet without me having to break into your home”

And with that the sniper turned and left, leaving the doctor to ponder this strange encounter.

\---

Once Moira had freed herself, she went and locked the house down. Her wrists needed some medical attention but that could wait. The black box, still sat on her desk, was waiting.

She wouldn’t expect Ana to poison a gift, but she wasn’t taking any chances. With a respirator close by, she carefully lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a handcrafted chess set, the board forming the base of the box. The pieces were split in two, with the whites being made of angelic figures while black was themed after devils and demons. Moira smiled at Ana giving this as a gift to the pair - Angela was going to love this when she next visited. She cradled the white king in her hand for a moment, feeling the detail that had been put carving this piece.

Before putting it away though, Moira ran her fingers under each of the pieces. Not finding anything, she inspected the board for any unusual markings. She even turned it upside down to scan the base. She eventually ran her fingers along the inside of the top of the box and there she found the microphone. Moira had to admit, she would have been disappointed if Ana hadn’t tried to bug her somehow.

After all, you can’t fault an old spy for playing the game.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Ana and Moira having worked together - after all, someone had to teach Miss "Phd in Genetics" to be useful on the battlefield.
> 
> I also like idea of Ana as the part of the intelligence arm of Overwatch. Gabe and Blackwatch may seem more obvious but Ana running spies and gathering intel is a neat image.
> 
> I could too easily write Overwatch stories where everyone is just a super spy with none of these high tech powers.
> 
> \---
> 
> I have one more story in The Townhouse series planned and then I'll be working on a new series/AU
> 
> \--- 
> 
> EDIT: Minor edits on 29/09/18 to improve readability
> 
> If you like this work, I love hearing your comments - I'll always try and respond! Alternatively, drop me an email at odeorainfan2150@gmail.com
> 
> Follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/deorainfan2150 for news on what I'm working on next.
> 
> If you want to throw me a tip, you can find my Ko-Fi at https://ko-fi.com/odeorainfan2150.


End file.
